NADH fluorescence within the cortical area drained by the sinus could be correlated with oxygen consumption changes calculated from the sinus flow and saturation values. The onset and peak values of calculated oxygen consumption and NADH fluorescence changes usually occurred within several seconds of one another and high, significant correlations were found between the maximum changes in both parameters following stimulation. Also the magnitude of (K ion)o changes and calculated oxygen consumption changes correlated well.